Flee
by Hse Hissie
Summary: James starts to track Bella and she has to get out of there fast, Alice and Jasper take her to Phoenix. We have already read Bella's Point of View so this is it from Jasper's eyes


**AN - If i had three wishes, 1. to be sporty 2. to get asked out and 3. to be Stephenie Meyer. Sadly none of that will happen so i don't own any of these characters.**

**AN - This uses part of Chapters 19 and 20 of Twilight**

Jasper's Point of View

Alice rushed into the house and past me without the usual bounce. I could tell that she had managed to calm Edward down enough to come up with a plan for Bella's safety. I was surprised that Edward had actually come back to the house. I was sure that he would not stop before he got to Seattle.

I could feel his nervousness and anger at James and himself for endangering Bella's life. He is always worried about how the things he does will affect Bella and whether it will hurt her. He is so careful around her. I followed Alice into our room where she was packing a bag for each of us at vampire speed.

"Are we going somewhere, Alice? You seem really tense." I asked as I automatically sent a wave of calm to towards her. Her shoulders relaxed a little.

"We are both going to Phoenix with Bella to protect her from James, if he finds her." She replied without looking up from her packing.

"Is it just us or is the others coming too?" She knew straight away who I was implying.

"No, Edward is staying in Forks for a few days so Charlie does not get suspicious when Bella leaves."

"I don't know Alice; you know that I do not have as much control as you when I am around Bella."

"You have more control than you know, Jazz, I know that you can do this. I will be there with you the whole time. Besides I need you there to calm Bella down when she panics. You are the only one who can do it, Jazz."

"Do you really think that Bella will worry about us?" I already knew this answer but I wanted to know if Alice had seen anything in her visions.

"You've seen how Bella looks at Ed, or the rest of us for that matter, she doesn't believe that we should waste so much money, time and attention on her."

"I know, Alice, I know, but she shouldn't."

Alice had finished packing now so I grabbed one bag and she grabbed the other. We rushed down the stairs and come across the others in the kitchen. Carlisle came up to us and handed Alice a small silver cell phone.

"Alice, Jasper – take the Mercedes. You'll need the dark tint in the south." Carlisle instructed.

We nodded.

"Alice," Carlisle asked, "will they take the bait?"

I watched as Alice closed her eyes and became incredibly still.

Finally she opened her eyes. "He will track you. The woman will follow the truck. We should be able to leave after that." Her voice was certain.

Carlisle, Edward and Emmett left after saying goodbye to Bella and the rest of us. I could see how heartbreaking it was for Ed and Bella to part. The silence dragged on and then Esme's phone vibrated in her hand. It flashed to her ear.

"Now," she said. Rosalie stalked out looking back, Esme walked out as well stopping to touch Bella's cheek on her way past.

We waited as the truck started then thundered away. Alice's phone was at her ear before it started to ring.

"Edward says the woman is on Esme's trail. I'll get the car." she vanished into the shadows the way that Edward had gone.

Bella and I looked at each other. "You're wrong, you know," I said quietly.

"What?" she gasped.

"I can feel what you're feeling now – and you _are _worth it."

"I'm not," she mumbled. "If anything happens to them, it will be for nothing."

"You're wrong," I repeated, smiling kindly at her.

Alice stepped through the door and came towards us with her arms out.

"May I?" she asked Bella.

"You're the first to ask permission." She smiled wryly.

Alice lifted Bella into her arms and we flew out the door, leaving the lights bright behind us. We got to the car and I went straight to the driver's seat as Alice got into the back with Bella. We drove in silence with only a few words spoken between us for a long time before I looked back to find Bella curled up asleep with her head up against Alice's neck. Alice did not seem to mind the closeness of her blood. Her thin cotton shirt was damp with Bella's tears that were flowing down her pale cheeks.

I could feel her fear and despair resonate form her skin. I turned back around and listened to Alice sing to Bella in a very soft voice, so quiet that I didn't think Bella could actually hear her. I turned back to my driving and soon it came a time when I actually didn't know where I was going.

I knew Bella had not gone to sleep so I asked her, "Which way to the airport, Bella?"

I could feel the sudden rush of panic as my voice broke the long, night's silence. "Stay on the I-ten," she answered without hesitation.

"We'll pass right by it." "Are we flying somewhere?" she asked Alice softly.

"No, but it is better to be close, just in case." As Bella lay back down, we turned on to the loop that ran around Sky Harbour International. We got to the best airport hotel in record time and I went to the desk to check in whilst Alice carried Bella in.

"Jasper, I am going to go find some food for Bella to eat when she wakes up. You should stay with her and make sure she stays calm. She will probably start to panic when she wakes up in an unfamiliar room."

"Okay," I answered and locked the door after her.

Turning the television on to a random channel, I noticed that the blinds were open. I quickly shut the blinds leaving the room in darkness. I sat at the desk and stared at the television without taking anything in from it. When Alice walked in with a tray of food I helped her unpack it onto a nearby table.

A while later, I noticed a surge in emotions from Bella, "she is awake Alice; you had better go in and talk to her. If I go in I would make her more frightened that she already is." Alice walked to Bella's door and tapped on it, asking if she could go in. Bella let her in and Alice stayed in there for a while talking to Bella.

Before long they came out and Alice showed Bella the food that she had bought for her. Bella sat down to eat it and Alice perched on the arm of the sofa, staring blankly at the television like me. Suddenly, Bella's emotions surged again as she realised we were too still, she pushed her tray away.

Alice looked down at her, "what's wrong, Alice?" Bella asked in a timid voice.

"Nothing's wrong," she answered with eyes wide with honesty. I could feel Bella's distrust in her words and I sent a wave of calm out.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"We wait for Carlisle to call." Alice replied evenly.

"And should he have called by now?" I could tell that Bella already knew this answer as Alice's eyes flittered from Bella's to the phone on top of her leather bag and back.

"What does that mean?" her voice quavering, "that he hasn't called yet?"

"It just means that they don't have anything to tell us." Alice's voice was too even and Bella saw through her attempt to calm her. I walked over to Bella, closer to her than I had ever been before. The blood lust was powerful but I put against it the pain of Edward having to leave Bella and Bella's pain.

"Bella," I soothed, "you have nothing to worry about. You are completely safe here."

"I know that," she replied quietly.

"Then why are you frightened" I asked confused, I could feel her emotions but I could not think of a reason for them.

"You heard what Laurent said." She whispered but I could here her loud and clear. "He said James was lethal. What if something goes wrong, and they get separated? If something happens to any of them, Carlisle, Emmett…Edward…" She gulped. "If that wild female hurts Esme…" Her voice went higher and a note of hysteria was beginning to rise in it. "How could I live with myself when it's my fault? None of you should be risking yourselves for me –"

"Bella, Bella, stop," I interrupted, my words pouring out faster than Bella could keep up with. "You're worrying about all the wrong things, Bella. Trust me on this – none of us are in jeopardy. You are under too much strain as it is; don't add to it with wholly unnecessary worries. Listen to me!" I ordered, as Bella had looked away. "Our family is strong. Our only fear is losing you."

"But why should you –"

Alice interrupted this time, touching Bella's cheek with fingers. "It's been almost a century that Edward's been alone. Now he's found you. You can't see the changes that we see, we who have been with him for so long. Do you think any of us want to look into his eyes for the next hundred years if he loses you?"

I could feel her guilt subsiding as she looked into Alice's dark eyes. Although she was calmer, I sent a wave of calm that washed away anymore feelings of fear and guilt.

It would be a very long day.


End file.
